eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Fai rumore
|year=2020 |semiplace=-- |semipoints=-- |position=TBA |points=TBA |previous=Soldi |next= }} Fai rumore (translation: Make noise) will be the Italian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2020 in Rotterdam performed by Diodato after winning the 70th edition of the Sanremo Music Festival. As a member of the Big Five, Italy is already qualified for the final, and Diodato will preview his song during the first semifinal along with those from Germany and the Netherlands. Lyrics |-| Italian= Sai che cosa penso Che non dovrei pensare Che se poi penso sono un animale E se ti penso tu sei un’anima Ma forse è questo temporale Che mi porta da te E lo so non dovrei farmi trovare Senza un ombrello anche se Ho capito che Per quanto io fugga Torno sempre a te Che fai rumore qui E non lo so se mi fa bene Se il tuo rumore mi conviene Ma fai rumore sì Che non lo posso sopportare Questo silenzio innaturale Tra me e te E me ne vado in giro senza parlare Senza un posto a cui arrivare Consumo le mie scarpe E forse le mie scarpe Sanno bene dove andare Che mi ritrovo negli stessi posti Proprio quei posti che dovevo evitare E faccio finta di non ricordare E faccio finta di dimenticare Ma capisco che Per quanto io fugga Torno sempre a te Che fai rumore qui E non lo so se mi fa bene Se il tuo rumore mi conviene Ma fai rumore sì Che non lo posso sopportare Questo silenzio innaturale Tra me e te Ma fai rumore sì Che non lo posso sopportare Questo silenzio innaturale E non ne voglio fare a meno oramai Di quel bellissimo rumore che fai |-| Translation= You know what I think I shouldn't think What if I think I'm an animal And if I think of you you're a soul But maybe it's this storm That brings me to you And I know I don't I should be found Without an umbrella even though I understood that As much as I run away I always come back to you What noise you make here And I don't know if it does me good If your noise suits me But you make noise yes That I can't stand it This unnatural silence Between you and me And I walk around without talking Without a place to get I wear my shoes And maybe my shoes They know where to go That I find myself in the same places Just those places I had to avoid And I pretend not to remember And I pretend to forget But I understand that As much as I run away I always come back to you What noise you make here And I don't know if it does me good If your noise suits me But you make noise yes That I can't stand this unnatural silence Between you and me But you make noise yes That I can't stand this unnatural silence And I don't want to do without now Of that beautiful noise you make Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2020 Category:Italy Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five